


Concentrate

by Phoenixontherise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixontherise/pseuds/Phoenixontherise
Summary: Draco studies in the library, but he finds it hard to concentrate.





	Concentrate

The library is crowded, a surprise assignment has a number of students pouring over their books with never seen before motivation, completely oblivious to the world around them.  
Potter is one of them. Not once during the past hour has he looked up, talked to the Weasel or even begged Granger for notes. Draco is fascinated. Every now and again he frowns and his forehead creases. The first time it happened, Draco held back a chuckle, the fifth time, he almost got up just to see what Potter was reading to make him look so confused.   
   
_Concentrate_ , he tells himself, and fills out an elaborate response to the third question, the test is difficult, but he’s well-versed in the subject. A movement catches his eye, Harry leans back in his chair and stretches his legs out in front of him. They look rather long and well-shaped, Draco’s never noticed them before. He looks up and blushes deeply, when he realizes that harry is watching him. Refusing to admit that he’s blushing because harry caught him looking, he forces himself to look up and lock eyes with Potter. In an attempt to appear nonchalant and maybe scare off Potter, he raises an eyebrow.   
   
It’s meant as a challenge, but Potter doesn’t play by the rules and simply smiles at him. Draco’s complexion darkens from rosy pink to a deep red, but he doesn’t look away, he still has his dignity after all. For some reason the room is much much warmer than it was only minutes ago, his hand shoots up to loosen his tie. Potter mimics his movements and loosens his own tie, he sucks in his bottom lip and bites it, the sight nearly knocks Draco off his chair.   
   
Flustered he runs a hand through his hair, his mind races as he tries to comprehend what’s happening between them. He’s desperate for air, cold, head-clearing air, he stands up slowly, Potter’s eyes follows him to the door. Before the door closes behind him, the sound of a chair scraping the floor reaches him and he can’t help but smile, something far better than air awaits him.


End file.
